world_of_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen Of Spiders
Description: The queen of Spiders is the third boss of the 7 bosses that you have fight before encountering the final boss The shadow master. The queen of spiders should be fought in the S11A9 planet itself again better known as “The world of survivors”. The queen of spiders does not wield any weapon but it uses its Cephalothorax which is it's front 2 fangs and its claws. The attacks/ abilities of this boss are the poison damage, she can use her claws to flight you, she can make you hit yourself, she knows what attacks you are going to do if you spam attack, so don’t spam attack this boss. The weapon that is recommended is a level 4 golden bow and it has to be enchanted with Arachnid destructor if not, using this weapon against this boss will be useless because it will just deflect off of its body. If you don’t have that weapon the magic you can use is either fireball, or shock. The queen of spiders is immune to water so using water magic will be useless. Attacks/ Abilities Poison Damage The queen of spiders will bite you causing a poison effect, scroll down to find out more about this ability Claw Stab The queen of spiders will leap forward and try to stab you through your chest. This attack cannot be blocked but only dodged Control The queen of spiders can control your body parts, she can make you hit yourslelf. This ability is weaker than the one Creepypasta and Verge use but it is very effective to the player Attack Sense Don't try to spam this boss, she can sense what attack you are going to do and act accordingly to the attack you are going to do Appearance The Queen of spiders appears as a giant black widow spider. She has a giant web behind her and she is loaded with poison. Even though she doesn't wield a weapon she uses her claws and commands her soldiers to attack you. Rewards Once you have defeated this boss you will get these following items. 400,000 space bucks, 0-3 bottles of poison, and lastly, 9 parasite attractors. Defeating this boss will also give you 150,000 exp. You will also get this following achievement * Exterminator PvP The queen of spiders is not the greatest character for PvP but she is definitely one of the better characters in the game. The queen of spiders is really fast and is really good at dodging. She can be bought in the PvP store for 1,500,000 SpaceBucks. Enchantments * The queen of spiders has a chance of poisoning. Each second the poison damage stays on for it does ½ a heart of damage. The poison damage will stay for as long depending on which difficulty you chose. On very easy mode the poison damage stays on for 1-3 seconds. On easy mode the poison damage stays on for 3-6 seconds. On normal mode the poison damage stays on for 6-9 seconds. On hard mode the poison damage stays on for 9-12 seconds and finally on death mode it stays on for 12-15 seconds. Equipment * Cephalothorax * Spider Claws * Spider minions